the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrina Slyvia Adare
Audrina Sylvia Adare, later known as Lady Audrina Adare-Volturi, Duchess of Hungary, is a former immortal child and member of the Volturi Coven. She is also the eventual wife of Aro's youngest son, Endymion. Biography Audrina believes herself to be frozen at eight years old, changed one year after her 7th birthday. However, she is actually ten years old, changed one year after her ninth day. This is because of a traumatic event that occurred on her 9th birthday. In 1970, Audrina was on the way home from school on her birthday, when she was gang-raped and left for dead by a group of older school boys. Her father found her, and in order to save her from the shock of the event, she was subjected to extensive electro-shock therapy. However, her father soon came to realize that the treatment was too hard on her, and so he took her home to start his own version of therapy. With a combination of hypnosis and manipulation, he convinced her that she was two years younger than she truly was, and that the rape actually happened to an older sister, who was also named Audrina. For a year, Audrina's sense of time and the passage of it, and even that of her own memory, were completely warped. Constantly, she would have nightmares about her own rape, believing that it was about her "sister". A day after her tenth birthday (what she believed to be her eighth) she ended up on the same path in the forest, where she had been raped the year before. Provoked by the familiar situation, she went into a catatonic state due to the influx of memories that came flurrying through her mind. She was unresponsive for a little less than a day, until a vampire found her in the middle of the forest. He fed from her, and left with the impression that she was dead, but the venom had already started to make the change. Three days later, she awoke as an immortal vampire. In the mid-1980s, she found Winifred of the Hungarian coven, who more or less adopted her as her own child. Though she is still young, she is not such a child that the Volturi had instantly executed her. Instead, she is subjected to intense observation, and once every six months, the Volturi send some one to analyze her and make sure that she has not become too dangerous. By the early 2000s, she had become extremely attached to the leader of the coven, Winifred. So much so, that she was barely able to function without the woman at her side. Likewise, Winnie thought of the girl as her daughter and the two of them adored one another like true family. However, sometime between 2009 and 2014, Winnifred went missing, and Audrina's world got turned upside down. She was sent into a constant neurotic state. She was always on edge, and nearly anyone who approached her would send her into a panic attack In mid-March of 2014, while next to the river on the Cullen's property, she was approached by Carlisle Cullen. The fact that he was a man made their conversation very short, but eventually, she did meet Esme at the main house and the two of them formed a close bond. Physical Appearance As an Immortal Child, Audrina has long, dark blonde hair that reaches to just past her waist, and it usually falls in thick, glossy waves, though she has a tendency to wear it in two braids that lie over her shoulders. Standing at 4'2" tall, she is the smallest member of the coven that she belongs to. Her frame is absolutely tiny, with a doll like face of full, shell pink lips and long, dark lashes. As a human, her eyes were dark blue. When she is captured and subjected to dozen's of experiments, her frozen state is destroyed and she starts to grow rapidly. By the time they end, she bears the appearance of a seventeen year old young woman. At this age, her hair as changed slightly to have a very soft red tint to it, only discernible in particular lighting. Her once childish features mature into the look of a fierce and lovely young woman. Her eyelashes are coal black and long enough to kiss her cheekbones when she looks down, and her figure is one that any model would be jealous of. Personality and Traits Though she is sweet with familiar people, she is absolutely terrified of strangers, and almost always clings to the side of one of her coven mates. She has a severe fear of men and will often refuse to interact with even members of her covens if they're male. Once provoked, she has tendency to be extremely volatile, and its during these occasions that towns get destroyed, prompting the coven to have to move locations. After her capture, she becomes a calculated, confident and fierce warrior, slowly shaped into one of the best guards the Volturi has ever seen.* Powers and Abilities Memory Implantation Audrina has the ability to replace other's memories with variations of her own. She makes the person believe that it was them who the event the memory involves, happened to. However, its only possible to transmit her own memories to another person, and can't make things up. Relationships Winifred Winifred, for all intents and purposes, is Audrina's mother in her new life. They have a very close relationship until Winifred's sudden disappearance. Esme Aro Endymion Etymology Audrina (AH-Dree-Nah) is a name of English origin, and it means "Noble Strength" Media Portrayal As an adult she is portrayed by Julia Saner Category:Immortal Children Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Volturi Royal Family Category:Females